Realms Unite 2
by The Mighty Ninyn
Summary: Nightshade has been captured and is under the control of the vicious monster Nightwalker. With other dark powers stirring The Sentients turn to the rest of the heroes of the realms to unite in one decisive battle to forge the fate of the realms for a better future or fail poorly and lose what they hold close to their hearts. Without a Sentient King things seem harder than ever.


**Unseen Hope**

Twinblade sat impatiently in the throne room eyeing the medical room. Ninyn and Thyme were both in comas. Star Bright was working her hardest with Alchelm as Raven had gone to fetch more healing supplies from the other realms.

Scarlet and Sniper both eyed the young stallion wearily. Neither had slept quite well the past few days. Melody and Noel hadn't been seen in over two weeks since Ninyn and Thyme had been beaten.

"Why must we sit here and wait?!" Twinblade shouted breaking the silence. Scarlet flinched and covered her ears and eyed him curiously. Twinblade glared at her, "All of you got called into battle while I was running simple errands for the sentients! So tell me when do we go and kick Nightwalkers ass?!" he roared.

A hand grabbed Twins shoulder. Twin turned to say something but saw that it was Ozrick looking down at him. The Collector had changed greatly regarding physique since he had returned from captivity. The odds of victory against Nightwalker had slimmed greatly since he had taken control of Nightshade.

Vlad and Ozrick had also discovered yet another new stream of energy that sparkle bright blue. The new frame had been constructed however the portal was far from being opened. Without Thyme's help it was going to take a lot longer to open it. Gidget had disappeared without anyone noticing.

Several scrolls had been taken from Alchelms study. Which meant either Gidget had taken them for studying or Alyra had managed to enter the palace once more without anyone's knowledge of the event.

Kisashi and Odion kept constant watch over the other realms as Galaxy continued helping Goku and his friends take care of their realm. Elustar was currently busy in her realm watching the realm go to war from guild to guild.

Equestria itself had a couple of minor problems regarding their magic. Tirek had finally surfaced in their realm. After the events of Roark Nightshade had wiped everyone's minds regarding future events and puzzles. Needless to say all the realms were suffering tiny bits at a time regarding Nightwalkers growth in power.

In Ponyville Silver and The Doctor were discussing recent events of magic and Princess Twilight's castle. Silver looked over the castle map over and over, "The magic provided by the chest the girls had opened was substantially far more powerful than any magic I've seen used by any of the princesses. Friendship obviously held a lot more power than even the princesses could muster," he said.

The Doctor scowled at the grey haired pony, "What are you trying to find out here Strings?" he asked. There was a flash of light in the back and The Doctor turned to see Derpy messing with his electro ball again, "Derpy my dear please quit playing around!" he said. Derpy blushed slightly rubbing her now flattened hair.

Silver sighed, "What I'm trying to figure out is if there's a way to condense the magic used by the castle and make magical items of it. To prepare the girls if they head to another realm. It obviously has more capabilities than the normal magic any other pony has," he said.

The Doctor sighed shaking his head, "There may be such a way but it's going to take awhile to figure it out," he said. Silver nodded, "The I suppose we ask the Princess herself if we can tour the castle a little bit closer. Just until we understand how the magic works and what it's full capabilities are," he said. The Doctor smiled and nodded as another flash occurred and Derpy came flying past knocking The Doctor over the table.

Derpy was now on top of The Doctor with frizzy hair, "I just don't what went wrong," she said. Silver chuckled and rolled up his map and started packing some supplies.

Twilight entered the Sentient Palace and found Star Bright resting on her throne with blood shot eyes. The young pony princess approached the sentient slowly, "How is Thyme doing Milady?" she asked sadly.

Star Bright sat up smiling softly, "Thanks to Raven's expertise in medical terms we've been able to heal both Thyme and Ninyn to a safe zone… However the two have not shown any signs of waking up… I fear the fight with Nightshade and Walker proved a little more dangerous than we had thought… Even Goku is out for the count right now…" she said.

Twilight frowned, "Well I hope we can find a way to bring Nightshade back to the way he was… It's a mystery to us all…" she said. Star Bright sighed sadly, "For all of our sake I hope so…" she said.

Twilight looked around, "Maybe there's someone else who can help us figure out a way to get him…. It's a long shot but I think we should do it," she said. Star Brights ears perked up listening.

Twilight took a deep breath, "Sunset Shimmer. She's a pony who has gone to Canterlot High's world. Maybe she might know more about other magic that we don't. Maybe something powerful enough to bring Nightshade back to his normal self," she said.

Star Bright frowned, "It's gonna take a lot more than just another unicorns help… You both might have to go to Nightshade's realm to learn more about their energy," she said.

Twilight nodded, "My thoughts exactly. If you can look through some of Thyme's gadgets maybe you can design a piece of equipment that could temporarily give both Sunset and myself access to our magic while in Nightshade's realm," she said.

Star Bright's eyes seemed to brighten, "It's no wonder Princess Celestia gives you such high praise… You ponies never know when to give up… I will do what I can. My knowledge of Thyme's gadgets are limited but with Ozrick I just might be able to make the equipment," she said.

Twilight hugged Star Bright, "Some way some how we're going to beat Nightwalker and save Nightshade. I must be off now. I've gotta go find a way to open the portal back to Canterlot High," she said.

Star smiled, "Good luck My Little Pony," she said. A wind blew at Star Bright's back and she turned in its direction, "It's been to long old friend," she said. The figure before her was draped in a black starry cloak. If he was here things were really starting to look bad….


End file.
